bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pink Bloon
The Pink Bloon is the fifth type of bloon encountered in Bloons Tower Defense 4 (introduced in this game), Bloons TD 4 Expansion, Bloons Tower Defense 5 and Bloons TD 5 Deluxe. It first appeared in Bloons Tower Defense 4 and became the parent of the Yellow Bloon and the child of the Black Bloon and White Bloon. It first appears in Round 15, and is faster than all the other bloons. When it and all its children are popped, it yields a total of 5 Money (10 in Double Cash Mode). It is the fastest of all of the bloons in the entire BTD series, tied with the D.D.T. Pink Bloons also make an appearance in Bloons Super Monkey and takes 5 hits to pop, just like in the Tower Defense series. Combat Pink Bloons' main offense comes from their speed. They are, as mentioned, the fastest bloon in-game, with a speed of about 3.66 inches per second. Their speed can though be dropped down to that of a Red/Blue Bloon with Monkey Glue or a Glue Gunner. Permafrost or Arctic Wind from the Ice Tower is an alternative strategy. However, spaced pinks in the early rounds can prove themselves to be quite annoying because of the fact many towers, from Bomb Towers (less if the tower is an X/2 or more) to even Super Monkeys, may miss them. Also, in the early rounds, you typically don't have a solid defense, or you're farming, which directs less money towards defenses. You need a fast tower to pop them, as a Pink Bloon can outspeed a Super Monkey without any upgrades in BTD5 or even a Sun God in BTD4. However, in BTD5, grouped pinks are actually far less of a threat than spaced pinks as there is no space between them for towers to miss. Additionally, higher-rankedZebra Bloon bloons like Blacks, Whites, Zebras, Leads, which contain pinks, start to appear later on. This means that having fast-attacking towers is almost required, to pop all the bloons completely and quickly before the pinks inside get too far, especially on short, difficult tracks, like Bloontonium Lab, Clock (IX-XII) and Down the Drain. Sniper Monkeys are good to pick off early pinks, as they hardly ever miss Bloons no matter how fast the Bloons are moving. However, as rounds go on, and higher-ranked bloons come out, more Snipers may be needed. For instance, if a bunch of random towers pop many Black Bloons, it releases many Pink Bloons. But if several Snipers get some good shots off of them, they can strip them down to Yellow Bloons and below, effectively "skipping" the pink layer, and being beneficial to other towers. The Point Five Oh Upgrade is also able to pop an entire Pink Bloon at once (and even its parents and the parents of its parents). Monkey Apprentices with the Lightning Bolt upgrade and Spike Factories are useful to pop Pink Bloons. In the latter case, each stack of road spikes pops at least one entire Pink Bloon in a go. Trivia *Pink Bloons are the fastest type of non-M.O.A.B class Bloon in the BTD series, traveling at 11 bps. Prior to Bloons Monkey City, they were the fastest overall type of bloon until the D.D.T. appeared, a M.O.A.B-class bloon which moves at the same speed.Ceramic Bloon *In BTD4, a pink can escape through a pile of 5 spikes despite having only 5 layers, such as from the Spike Factory. *Pink Bloons appear in Bloons 2 Spring Fling as normal Bloons, which take 1 hit to pop. *Bloonjitsu, The Big One, Point Five Oh, and Bloon Liquifier are some towers that can defeat a Pink bloon in one attack. Gallery Master Of Air Blows Bloons Away!.png|A tornado blowing away some Pink Bloons and parents and children. Pink Bloons.png|Pink Bloon VS Ice Tower in Bloons TD 4. Pink Bloon.JPG|Pink Bloon in the Monkey Lane. Untitled 159.jpg|Pink Bloons can be slowed down by Glue Gunners TechIsBad.jpg|A Pink Bloon doing something that not even the Yellow Bloon can do. IMG_0168.PNG|Bye, pink bloon. Category:Bloons Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons Super Monkey Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons Pop 3 Bloons Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Super Monkey 2 Category:Bloons Monkey City